


Orange

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Orange is the color of surprise.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Stark or any characters mentioned.

Orange is the color of surprise.

It’s the convoy being attacked.

It’s Obie ripping the arc reactor from his chest.

It’s Howard’s praise. It’s the attack at the Expo.

It’s seeing his father’s greatest accomplishment back from the dead.

It’s waking up on the streets of New York.

It’s watching his parents die.

It’s finding the kid on the ship. It’s watching them turn to dust.

It’s being greeted by the man who tried to kill him. It’s meeting his father in 1970.

It’s the last thing he sees on Thanos’s face.

Orange is the color of surprise.


End file.
